GBS : Goldfish Bowl Syndrome
by Na-cat
Summary: Taiora and Sorato. Tai and Matt both want Sora. Sora just wants them to listen. Tai and Matt battle for her affections while she remains oblivious.


This fic is a response to a challenge set by SugarSpiral. You guys can do challenges and talk Digimon with us on our forum, There's a link in my profile  
We would love some more members :) Don't hesitate to join!

**Challenge Template :  
**Title: GBS. Goldfish Bowl Syndrome.  
Community: Digimon.  
Main Characters: Sora, Tai, Matt  
Location: Sora's bedroom.  
Pairings: Taiora/ Sorato  
Other Notes: Goldfish Bowl Syndrome is a "condition" my old art teacher thought up. Basically it's when you say something to a group of people, who then say yes, and then can't answer when their asked what their agreeing too. Not listening, yadda yadda. So, in brief: Tai and Matt both want Sora. Sora just wants them to listen. GBS.

Must Include the Follow Phrase: "Tai, we can't all have pineapple."

Rated 'T' for several mentions of Sora's cleavage, and Tai & Matt being the teenage boys they are.

_10 Things I hate About You_ is mentionned, because it's probably the only romantic comedy I've ever watched and remembered.

* * *

It was a hot summer afternoon in Tokyo. Somewhere in Odaiba Sora Takenouchi was spread out on her bed watching TV. Taichi and Yamato were sitting either side of Sora, watching her. It was no secret to anyone that the two boys both wanted Sora, except to Sora herself. What she thought of as an afternoon spent chilling out between three friends was in fact a battle for her affections. With a sigh she sat up and said :

"There's nothing on TV, let's watch a movie." Taichi and Yamato both looked up at her with adoring eyes and nodded.

"Okay then, which one do you want to watch?"

"Which what?" asked Taichi confused.

"Which MOVIE!" cried Sora, frustrated. This seemed to be happening a lot recently.

"Oh right, anything is fine."

"Matt?"

"Uh yeah whatever you want to watch."

"So you guys really don't care what we watch? Anything I want is okay?" They both looked at her dreamily and nodded as if in a trance. Sora huffed, this was really starting to get on her nerves. But if that's how they wanted to play it, then she wouldn't disappoint. She put on _10 Things I Hate About You_, the only chick flick she owned. She smirked. there was no way two guys could sit through a romantic comedy without complaining! She was proved wrong though, as about an hour into the film neither of them had even moved.

"Great movie, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Heath Ledger's really hot, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Totally."

This was so frustrating! What the hell was wrong with them? With an irritated groan she got up throwing the pillow she had been holding against the wall. She turned the television off, neither of the boys even flinched! They just looked up at her, Yamato asked :

"Is it over already?"

"No! Well yes, it just... Argh!" She flailed her arms in annoyance. Once she calmed down she slumped herself against the wall and sighed. Tai and Matt just looked at her expectantly.

"God it's hot today." complained Sora pulling off her sweater. An idea hit her :

"Hey! We should make ice cream!" Matt and Tai were staring at her, their mouths agape. Now that she had removed her sweater, Sora stood before them in a very low cut halter top. The boys could only think of one word, the word that would cross any teenage boy's mind in such a situation : _boobies_.

"Guys? Hey, guys?" Sora waved a hand in front of their faces. Even though they constantly worked her every nerve, she was kind of worried about them. Was that drool in the corner of Tai's mouth? She whacked them both around the back of the head.

"Ah! huh?"

"Ow! What was that for?" They rubbed the backs of their heads, Sora could really hit hard for a girl.

"Do you guys want to make ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"I just need to go to the bathroom quickly. Everything is in the kitchen so start without me." Sora dashed out and they just nodded and numbly made their way to the kitchen. Once they got there Yamato leaned on the counter and asked :

"Any idea of what we're supposed to be doing?"

"None at all. You?"

"All I know is that we're supposed to be in the kitchen."

"That doesn't get us very far. Let's just wait for Sora."

Luckily their confusion was cut short, as only moments later Sora walked in.

"Hey haven't you started yet?" She asked.

"Oh we were going to, but I didn't want you to miss any of the fun." explained Taichi.

"Really? That's so sweet of you!" Sora smiled at him before making her way to the freezer. Taichi turned to face Yamato and smirked in a way that said 'Points for me'. Yamato glared back, he would not let Taichi win! Sora put several tubs of ice cream down on the counter.

"Oh ice cream!" exclaimed Taichi as the realisation hit him.

"What are you on about?" asked Sora. She didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed.

"Err.. nothing" Taichi looked away. Yamato smirked, Sora hadn't even been there five minutes and Tai was already screwing up! This would be so easy!

"Matt? Matt?" Sora interrupted his reverie.

"Huh?"

"Would that be okay with you?" Damn. He'd missed the question.

"Uh sure."

"Thanks Matt, you're great. Hurry back!" Sora smiled at him, genuinely pleased. What the hell had he just agreed to do? It was time to swallow his pride.

"Tai come over here for a second." He grabbed Taichi's arm and dragged him into the hallway, ignoring his protests and Sora's confused frown.

"Tai, please tell me what Sora asked me to do." Taichi was about to gloat but Yamato's pleading face caught him off guard.

"She wants you to go buy some whipped cream."

"Thanks, I really owe you one." Taichi laughed and said :

"Actually I think you'll find it's _me_ who owes _you_ one. Thanks to you I get some alone time with Sora." He finished with a wink. Furious, Yamato walked out slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about? asked Sora as Taichi came back into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing." he replied, though he couldn't hide the huge grin plastered on his face.

Ten minutes later Yamato was extremely out of breath and knocking on Sora's door. Sora was surprised when she opened the door.

"Wow Matt! That was really fast, the store is quarter of an hour away!"

"I ran." Yamato managed to say between ragged breaths.

"Here sit down, I'll get you some water. Yamato couldn't help but feel smug as he sat at the kitchen table with Sora fussing over him and Taichi glaring at him. Once Yamato was once again able to breath normally Sora declared it was time they got started on their ice creams. She stuck a spoon into the ice cream and complained :

"It hasn't defrosted, it's still really hard."

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you." said Taichi, grabbing a spoon.

"No I will." said Yamato grabbing another spoon. Seeing the heated glares between them and the fact that her kitchen could become a battle field, Sora interjected.

"Why don't you each take a tub to spoon out?" They both complied. Sora let out the breath she had been holding, she had got around their competitiveness. Though not for long. The challenge to see who could spoon out the most ice cream the fastest had been set between the boys without even needing an exchange of words.

"Guys that's enough! We don't need that much!" Sora's cry seemed to pull them out of their fierce competition. They both looked at the bowls they had completely filled. They had enough ice cream to feed an army.

"Guess we went a little over the top." Taichi laughed nervously. Sora raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she shovelled some ice cream into her bowl. She turned to Yamato.

"We cut up some fruit to add to the ice cream while your were out." She told him as she passed him a bowl of strawberries.

"Thanks. Hey could you pass the pineapple? I love that stuff."

"Really? Me too! It's my favourite fruit." Upon hearing "Sora's favourite Taichi piped up :

"Well I love pineapple too!" Sora turned and looked at him darkly.

"Tai, we can't all have pineapple." She said it as if she were speaking to a toddler. Taichi wanted to whack all that smugness of Yamato's face, but Sora wouldn't appreciate that, so he restrained himself. Instead he tried the maturity angle -which he seldom used.

"That's fine Sora, I don't mind. You should have most of the pineapple seeing as it's your favourite." Sora's eyes widened in shock, Yamato dropped his spoon.

"Tai, that was so sweet!" cried Sora as she pulled him into a hug.

"Why don't we eat our ice cream in Sora's room?" asked Yamato trying to interrupt the moment.

"Yeah sure." replied Sora realising Taichi from the hug. The boy stood blinking with his arms still stretched out for a moment before scowling. The three teens grabbed their bowls and went back into the bedroom. Sora sat herself on the floor between the two boys. Yamato slid in a little closer to her. Taichi shuffled in a littler closer to her. Yamato got closer. Taichi got closer. They both got closer and closer until they bumped into her sides making her drop her bowl of ice cream down her front.

"Oh no! My top!" She cried. She quickly stood up and pulled her top off. Had it been Mimi -who was extremely concious of boys' looking her way- she would have snapped her fingers and said : 'Boys! Up here!". But right then it was Sora standing in front of the boys with just a bra on. To Sora they were her best friends, they had been since they were ten. So even though now they were fifteen, her attitude towards what was appropriate around them was the same as it had been five years ago. The fact that she was a tomboy and considered herself 'one of the guys' didn't help either.

Taichi and Yamato, on the other hand, saw the series of events in a _very_ different light. Sora -the girl they had a crush on- and breasts. Combine the two and it was mind blowing to them. They were suddenly pulled back to reality when they realised Sora was no longer in the room.

"Were did she go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" They ate their ice cream in silence until Sora came back in, wearing a different T-shirt.

"You guys are idiots, you know that?" The boys nodded dumbly, Sora sighed.

"It's late you should be getting home. Don't you guys ever watch the time? No wait, don't answer that. You never even pay attention to anything, not even what I have to say."

After saying goodbye and promising to meet up again tomorrow the boys left. As they left Sora's apartment they both had the same thought running through their heads :

"Tomorrow I'll beat him! Sora will choose me!"

High above them, leaning on the windowsill, Sora watched them walk down the street with a smile. Those two were so loud, annoying, immature and whatever she said went in through one ear and out the other! But they were her best friends and an endless source of entertainment. Their constant bickering and rivalry always gave her a headache. Despite that, she couldn't wait for the whole thing to start again tomorrow.


End file.
